


Ilusión de Navidad

by Jany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Boyfriends, Georgi y Mila tienen un bebe, Ilya Popovich, M/M, Navidad en familia, Plov Christmas Exchange, Top Victor Nikiforov, victurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jany/pseuds/Jany
Summary: Víctor y Yuri han estado saliendo durante un año y el día de navidad, deciden pasarlo en casa de sus amigos. Ambos tienen sentimientos diferentes respecto a la navidad pero un pequeño cambio de ambiente puede ayudar a ver las cosas con ojos mas amables.





	Ilusión de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasori_Ainsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori_Ainsworth/gifts).



> Este es mi regalo para el santa secreto del grupo Victurio. El regalo es para Sasori Ainsworth, nena espero que te guste, lo ajuste lo mejor posible a tu solicitud. espero igual que hayas pasado una hermosa navidad. hugs hugs

Se sentía destrozado, cada año sentía que debía bajarle a su desenfreno pues no se hacia mas joven. Rodo en la cama para acomodarse un poco mejor, pues era una mañana bastante fría, en las noticias había escuchado que esta sería una semana con temperaturas bastante crueles, lo que hacia que se le antojara quedarse en cama todo el día junto a su persona favorita. Sintió como él igualmente se acomodaba mejor, buscando refugiarse del leve frio que se colaba por las sabanas, sentir su aterciopelado cabello bajo su barbilla le hizo sonreír y apretar mas el abrazo. 

Este había sido un año maravilloso, le había conocido y aun después de una larga serie de eventos desafortunados, el destino vio a su favor, permitiéndole permanecer al lado de tan peculiar joven. Víctor jamás se hubiese imaginado caer por un chico 12 años mas joven que el, sin embargo aun recordaba la vergonzosa mañana en la que descubrió que su joven asistente hacia para el mucho mas que llevarle el café y apoyarle con las clases. Recordaba también, la serie de enfrentamientos que había tenido con el muchacho por tener la cabeza en las nubes y no enfocarse en su trabajo, algo que se le antojó tierno cuando Georgi y Mila le habían insinuado que aquel jovencito solo estaba molesto porque no le prestaban la suficiente atención. A partir de ese momento, decidió hacer evidente sus afectos desencadenando toda la cascada de eventos que lo llevaron a ese momento.

Le besó la frente mientras acariciaba su cabello y le sintió acomodarse aun mas contra su pecho.

-Es hora de levantarse, se hace tarde a fuera. Tenia la voz grave, muestra de que recién despertaba.  
-mmm, aun es temprano. Se escucho amortiguado por su pecho y el cálido aliento del joven le hizo no querer moverse. Sin embargo las responsabilidades llamaban  
-jajaja, Yuri, ya es medio día, hemos dormido bastante.

Se alejo un poco intentando ver aquel rostro adormilado que tanto amaba.

-haaa, tus hábitos de anciano, por mas cansada que sea la noche siempre te levantas temprano. Aquel comentario inocente le hizo experimentar un pequeño temor que termino por hacer a un lado. Nunca podría reducir esa brecha de edad y aunque se decía a si mismo que no, algunas veces eso le atemorizaba.

Observo como Yuri se estiraba sobre la cama dejando caer la sabana hasta sus caderas exhibiendo su blanco y terso pecho. Oh, ahora recordaba mejor porque había amanecido tan destrozado, la tranquila cena casera y noche de películas había terminado en cosas un poco mas “movidas”. Desvió la mirada intentando calmarse un poco ante tal vista, o de lo contrario terminaría atacando nuevamente aquel hermoso cuerpo.

-Como sea. Bostezó – Necesito ir de compras, quiero llevarles unos regalos en especial al mocoso y algo para la cena, además, no estaría mal comer fuera. Yuri le dirigió una sonrisa entre somnolienta y pícara. -¿Ducha?  
Y con todos sus años Víctor no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, escucho a Yuri reír ante tal acción y seguidamente le vio tomarle las manos y guiarlo hasta el baño. Esa sería una ducha un poco larga.

 

Le gustaba mucho esa época del año, pues le hacia recordar las tardes y noches cálidas en familia llenas de historias frente a la chimenea, además la ciudad, a pesar del clima, siempre lucia un poco mas animada, las calles se revestían de hermosas decoraciones y luces, los locales ofrecían sus especialidades de temporada y la gente se notaba animosa caminando por las calles apreciando todo a su alrededor, sin olvidar que eran vacaciones y podía descansar o al menos trabajar con mas calma en sus proyectos personales. No obstante para el joven a su lado, desde hacia unos años esta época del año no era su favorita.   
Anteriormente había escuchado del mismo Yuri que esta época le traía nostálgicos recuerdos, ya que cuando niño, lo pasaba humildemente con su abuelito y aunque nunca estaba su mamá la sola presencia de su abuelito y las historias que le contaba le hacia pasar los mejores momentos, sin embargo desde el fallecimiento del anciano, Yuri había pasado esas fiesta solo y con el menor contacto humano posible. Por esa razón este año, que Yuri estaría con el, Víctor se encargaría de darle nuevos recuerdos y momentos que le permitieran disfrutar, como el, de estas hermosas fiestas. Ya habían hecho algo increíble para la navidad católica y el año nuevo gregoriano, si parís hablara, se avergonzaría de contar cuanto habían hecho ambos en aquel viaje. Era entonces momento de celebrar la navidad Rusa, la mas tradicional y esperada en su hogar y había planeado algo acogedor para que Yuri recordará y viviera con calidez ese día. Estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de que llegará la noche.

 

-Yuri! Adelante, bienvenidos. La mujer pelirroja abrazo fuertemente a Yuri, Mila nunca tenia suficiente con un pequeño abrazo. –Víctor que detalle, Georgi esta en la cocina terminando la cena puedes dejarlo con el.  
-Muchas gracias Mila, con permiso entonces. Y se adentró a la cocina de la pareja para saludar a su socio.  
-Siempre tan formal ese hombre, Yuri que afortunado. Mila aun lo tenia abrazado por el cuello en una especie de llave. Mientras le daba una sonrisa picarona  
-Mila, no empieces y ya suéltame bruja. Las palabras venia acompañadas de un hermoso sonrojo y un tierno puchero. 

Pero simplemente no podía separarse, la joven pelirroja que le había dado la bienvenida era para el como una hermana mayor, siempre apoyándolo incluso en sus mas locas y rebeldes épocas. La quería en demasía aunque no por ello, dejaría de lado su actitud arisca tan característica, al quería si, pero muy a su manera. 

-Me alegra que aceptaran la invitación para compartir la cena navideña con nosotros. Mila lo soltó dándole una sonrisa sincera.  
-Si bueno, Víctor estaba muy emocionado y yo quería ver a tu bodoque, por cierto ¿Dónde esta?. Yuri desvió la mirada tratando de disimular la emoción que sentía al pasar una navidad acompañado de su amiga y familia.  
-Ilya esta en el otro cuarto jugando en su corral, andábamos con los preparativos y no queríamos que se accidentara, pero ahora que llegaste supongo que podemos dejarlo fuera. 

Mila siguió a Yuri quien se adelanto al cuarto del bebé. Ella sabia lo mucho que a Yuri le gustaban los bebés, aun recordaba lo emocionado que estaba cuando se enteró de su embarazo y como malamente quiso disimular sus lagrimas cuando le reveló que deseaba que él fuera su padrino, aun ahora a ella siempre le gustaba observarlo jugar con Ilya pues veía a su “pequeño hermano” en una faceta diferente y fuera de rutina.

-Ven bodoque, tu yo tenemos una casa que destruir. Abrazo al pequeño de cabello rojo y ojos azules y salió de la habitación.

Mientras, Víctor veía con ojos llenos de amor, el como Yuri jugaba con el pequeño hijo de su mejor amigo. Georgi era un hombre honesto, un año mas joven que él, era el amigo de su infancia y su mano derecha en el trabajo. Había crecido con él, siempre fueron vecinos y compartían aventuras que sacaban canas verdes a sus madres, estudiaron en las mismas escuelas y cuando se separaron al entrar a la universidad aun siguieron reuniéndose para irse de fiesta en fines de semana. Siempre se apoyaban, por eso cuando este le confesó sus sentimientos por la pelirroja que ahora era su esposa, no dudo en hacerle de cupido y ayudar a su ridículamente romántico amigo.   
Georgi y Mila eran una pareja bastante peculiar, Mila demasiado bromista y divertida, mientras que Georgi era un romántico empedernido y un poco serio, una mancuerna perfecta pues siempre mantenían un equilibrio. Siempre se veían felices y Víctor no podía mas que estar feliz por su amigo.

-Víctor, ve con Yuri. Le menciono Georgi. –Nosotros somos los anfitriones, dejanos el resto. Le guiño un ojo  
-Siempre queriendo organizar todo, jajaja pero por esta vez te tomaré la palabra. Contestó con una sonrisita.  
-Si ve y practica con Yuri a cuidar niños, a el le gustan mucho. Mila le guiño también, como insinuando algo. 

Víctor solo sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo y se encaminó a la sala para acompañar a Yuri. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a imitar los pucheros de Ilya con la intención de hacer reír al bebé y a Yuri. Víctor estaba tan fascinado con la manera en que Yuri se desenvolvía con el pequeño que simplemente soltó la idea.

-Podemos tener uno cuando te sientas listo. A mi también me gustan los niños.

Inmediatamente observó como Yuri se congelo en el acto y sorprendido miro a Víctor quien le sonreía desde el sofá a su lado  
-Pero, yo, no puedo, eso es. La sorpresa lo hacia tartamudear y no buscaba que responder.  
-Lo se, pero hay algunas instituciones que podríamos visitar, será un poco difícil. dijo, mientras tomaba al pelirrojo bebé de los brazos de Yuri y lo sentaba en su regazo. –Pero estoy seguro que lo lograremos, podemos iniciar en unos meses o cuando tu te sientas preparado. Sonrió al puchero que el pequeño Ilya le hizo al no estar con Yuri.

Yuri solo miro a Víctor con los ojos como platos analizando la información que Víctor le había dado. Ese hombre seguía sorprendiéndolo aun cuando creía que lo había visto todo de él. Sonrió a la nueva expectativa y no pudo evitar que su corazón se alegrara e ilusionara de solo pensar en ello. Se levanto del piso y se sentó al lado de Víctor sin mirarlo mientras recuperaba al pequeño.

-Quiero una niña, le compraremos hermosos vestidos y la peinaremos como una princesa.

Víctor sonrió ante el rostro iluminado de Yuri. – Niña será. 

El resto de la tarde-noche paso con bastante normalidad, con Víctor y Georgi contando viejas anécdotas de navidad que hacían reír tanto a mi la como a Yuri, Mila haciéndole bromas y maldades al pobre Yuri que no hacia mas que sonrojarse, reñir a su amiga y fallar en su intento de venganza y Yuri jugando haciéndole caras a Ilya para hacerlo reír. Fue una noche agradable, donde cenaron juntos a la mesa e intercambiaron regalos, siendo Ilya quien recibió mas regalos. Yuri no recordaba haber pasado nunca una navidad tan divertida en la que no estuviera su abuelito, pero en esos momentos sentados alrededor del árbol y observando como Mila se reía por el regalo broma que Víctor le había dado a Georgi, y con el pequeño bebé de su amiga entre sus brazos, no pudo mas que agradecer la oportunidad y dicha de tenerlos a ellos. Miro a Víctor quien reía por las caras de Georgi y este al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada con esa boba sonrisa de corazón, Yuri sintió calidez en su pecho y le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Ese noche al llegar a casa ambos se encontraban sonriendo y bastante satisfechos con la velada, por lo que Víctor se sorprendió cuando al entrar a su habitación, Yuri se encontraba sentado en la cama abrazando sus piernas.

-Yuri ¿sucede algo?. Pregunto con un tono de duda en su voz  
-Gracias. Aquellas palabras salieron como un susurro y el joven rubio elevo su mirada un poco cristalina.-Gracias por no permitir que pasara otra navidad solo, gracias por permitirme construir hermosos y nuevos recuerdos, gracias por querer construir conmigo una familia, gracias por haberme devuelto la ilusión por la navidad. En verdad Víctor, muchas gracias.

La sonrisa llena de nostalgia y alegría que le dirigió Yuri le hizo temblar el corazón y sintió explotar en él un dicha que no pensó sentir. En dos paso cerro la distancia entre él y el hermoso ángel sobre su cama y lo besó de una manera dulce intentando transmitir todo el sentimiento que le ocasionaba su sola presencia.

-No tienes porque seguir pasando las navidades ni ninguna otra fecha tu solo mi ángel, te hare reír hasta que el estomago te duela y te llevaré a pasear hasta que no sientas tus pies, construiremos juntos una hermosa y cálida familia que llenara tu vida de momentos felices, no tienes porque pasar por nada mas tu solo.

Yuri le sonrió no evitando que las lagrimas mojaran su rostro e inició nuevamente un beso esta vez, suave, sin prisas, transmitiendo el agradecimiento que en ese momento sentía por todo lo que Víctor había hecho por el.   
Pronto el besó fue tomando un ritmo mas apasionado y cuando sintió la suavidad de la cama en su espalda supo lo que seguía. Alegremente se acomodo mejor para darle mas espacio al hombre que sobre él, comenzaba a consentirlo y acariciarlo de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba y tantos suspiros le arrancaba.  
Aquellos labios maduros, dejaron los suyos y comenzaron a recorrerle descendientemente detallando cada milímetro de su cuerpo haciéndolo emitir sonidos vergonzosos pero cargados de un placer innegable. Sabía como tocarlo, como besarlo, donde lo sentía aun mas y cada una de esas acciones eran proporcionadas de una manera tan delicada y meticulosa, que parecían adorarlo, como la mas hermosa obra de arte que jamás hubiese tenido el placer de adquirir.   
Afuera, la nieve caía permitiendo una hermosa blanca navidad, sin embargo dentro de su habitación la temperatura seguía subiendo y el rítmico movimiento de sus cuerpos ocasionaba que pequeñas perlas de sudor los adornara. Había tenido varias experiencias con Víctor, sin embargo en ese momento, en esa noche, sentía todo con mayor intensidad, cada vaivén de caderas era embriagante y cuando Víctor le miro y sus ojos se encontraron supo que de ese maravilloso viaje llamado Víctor Nikiforov no quería volver.

Continuaron por un rato mas durante esa noche amándose, entre caricias, besos y sabanas revueltas, reafirmándose entre suspiros sus sentimientos y expresando sin pudor alguno todo aquello que sentían. 

La Navidad para ambos, había tenido diferentes sentidos a lo largo de sus vidas. Sin embargo ahora que estaban juntos esta comenzaba a tomar un sentido en común para ambos, algo que podrían compartir y que continuarían moldeando de manera que permaneciera siempre de una manera hermosa en la mente y corazón de ambos, un significado que les hiciera ilusionarse cada año, de la misma manera en la que Yuri había vuelto a ilusionarse.


End file.
